


旧情人

by TLaundryball



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLaundryball/pseuds/TLaundryball
Summary: 写于2015，存档
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia), England/Scotland (Hetalia), France/Scotland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	旧情人

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2015，存档

1.  
  
敦刻尔克入夜了，风大，海港依然平静。星辰低垂，若无其事地俯视法兰西第三大港口。诸圣瞻礼节甫一结束，城里弥漫着能溺死人的疲惫，显得格外安分。海风穿过一个又一个街区后卷走梧桐树的落叶，街道空得好像穷人干瘪的胸，连鬼魂都懒得上来闲逛。弗朗西斯.波诺伏瓦领着斯科特走在空无一人的街道上，他的膝盖酸痛，冬季寒冷的微风让他把高档风衣捏得满是褶子，他迫切地希望自己怀里揣着一支火把。斯科特把自己脖子上的cashmere摘下来塞进弗朗西斯的领口，就像有钱人把一叠被酒浇湿了的纸钞塞进小姐们敞开的胸前，弗朗西斯自己动手把它绕上脖颈，浓郁的烟味差点把他呛死。  
  
警卫晃着挺拔的肚子，让狼眼手电刺眼的光芒在两人脸上依次掠过，弗朗西斯在港口附近有一幢别墅，里头的装潢浮夸得就像他本人，经过岗哨时他向警卫打了个招呼。货运区里运作着大型起重设备，集装箱被一只只吊上泊在港口的远洋货轮上，轰鸣声与战争的声音无异，灯塔顶端闪烁的讯号指明航运的线路，近海里船只往来，灯光把水面照得亮如白昼。  
  
斯科特手里夹着的烟烫到了他的手指，他把烟头扔到地上用鞋底碾灭，七十年⑴了，敦刻尔克还是这么热闹。  
  
2.  
  
“英格兰所有能漂浮的东西，全部都去了敦刻尔克。⑴”  
  
船来了。  
  
鱼群一样的船只从英国南部所有的大港前来，从拉姆斯格特的驳船到多佛尔上流人士的私人游艇，泰晤士河的入海口灯火通明，出海的人们激动地喊起了口号，仿佛德军还不够喜欢他们。九十海里以外，弗朗西斯站在敦刻尔克四十公里海岸线中最后幸存的一千两百米码头上，海面在暴风雨前摇摇欲坠。  
  
斯科特站在他的身旁，一只手紧紧攥着不知道哪个机灵鬼在弹药箱里私自挟带的香烟，他快不记得上一次补给军需是什么时候了。法国人民不愿意作大陆上的狗咬胶，他们的国家却穷得叮当响，烟鬼斯科特骂骂咧咧地说在弗朗西斯的土地上烟草贵过枪杆，烟瘾上来时，他连填满火药的子弹都敢咬。  
  
弗朗西斯看到不远处冲向云层的信号弹，士官的命令声如蜂群般低沉嘈杂，“发电机行动”⑵开始了，他的双手因紧张而发颤，像是犯了毒瘾。近处传来燧石摩擦的声音，打火机里窜出了火苗，斯科特把烟叼在嘴里点燃，又用收回打火机的手握住弗朗西斯颤抖的手背。  
天啊，弗朗西斯想。斯科特在亚瑟踏上法兰西大陆时千里迢迢赶来他的国土，揪着一纸百年前的条约握住了他的手，不管羊皮纸的边角都已经开始发霉⑶。和那时一样，弗朗西斯不再清楚让他颤抖的情绪是紧张还是兴奋，至少两种都能让人高/潮。他想吻他。

3.  
  
远征军被安排首先撤退，弗朗西斯则坚持要留到最后一天。军舰隐没在港口的浓雾里，失去目标的德军轰炸机向地面投下最后一轮弹药以后掉头飞向巴黎，敦刻尔克像一支断成几截的蜡烛一样无望地燃烧着，火焰如同跳弗拉门戈的女人，踩着狂热的舞步。忙里偷闲的弗朗西斯把在甲板前列队的斯科特从码头上狠狠拽进五月温暖的海水里，然后凑过身去吻他，斯科特托着他的后脑用十二分的力气回吻。牙尖磕上齿龈，血液和疼痛在黏膜里高歌，舰船的探照打在他们身上，能致人暴盲的强光在地面上投下撕裂般的剪影，又很快移向不远处开阔的海面。  
  
忽然弗朗西斯揪住斯科特军装的领口，把他推开自己一点留出说话的空间，“你回到英格兰以后，要是，要是我……”  
  
他好像想说些什么却又生生从中间止住了，八百年的强迫症也要被他治好，弗朗西斯却始终拒绝再多说一个字。作为补救他在斯科特脸颊上吻了两下，也算是告别的礼节。周围的声音离开又回来，轰炸声，军舰的螺桨推开海水的声音，军官们发布命令的声音乱成一团，弗朗西斯目送斯科特和远征军一起登上军舰，他的嘴唇上还有斯科特口腔里的烟味和呛人的战火气息。  
  
“So long.”  
  
海面上起着大雾，蒙蒙的雨丝不间断地飘着；一向以风大浪急著称的英吉利海峡，在那一天却一反常态地风平浪静。亚瑟后来才知道，因为大雾，戈林派出的空军部队被迫带弹返航，那是整个“发动机行动”里最为平静的一天，海峡对岸的英格兰仿佛只有咫尺之遥。阴云低垂，月昏星暗，本土涌来的船队像繁衍季节里迁移的鱼群一样在黑暗的海面疾行，军舰如同鲸鲨般沉默。发动机在军舰钢铁的船头溅起白糊糊的泡沫，灯光在海面划出惨白的光路，又很快落入前面晃晃悠悠的船影里，疲倦的人们在胸口和额前划起了十字，幻想上帝指引他们前进。  
  
4.  
  
弗朗西斯倚在别墅阳台的栏杆上，风掀动他一头金色的卷毛。“老同盟⑴是多么浪漫的一件事啊！”，他从斯科特嘴里夹过他的烟，一点火星在他手指间明明灭灭的，岸边湿冷的空气被吹向海洋，冬季对于海港城市总是格外宽容。  
  
1295年，苏格兰本土。斯科特还记得那一年的冬天来得格外早，苏格兰在与英格兰的战争中每况愈下，期望中与法兰西的蜜月却迟迟没有到来。弗朗西斯一直缄默，凛然的沉默把那年冬季的塞纳河冻得严严实实的。对于那年冬天他在差点被自己（那时还不是亲的）弟弟灭了满门的惨剧之前挣扎了多久斯科特其实也没有印象，等到腓力四世和弗朗西斯一起用现实抽了他的脸⑵，他才觉得在弗朗西斯漫长沉默的背后或许本来就不该有一个什么答案，自己是期待得太多，才会在对方理所当然的反应面前体会到一种异乎寻常的失落感。总而言之那算是老同盟期间弗朗西斯极其寻常的一次背信弃义，万事开头难嘛，斯科特也不是计较那么多的人，一百多年以后才跟弗朗西斯和平分手，他和亚瑟一人一只手攥着不列颠岛内部永久和平条约⑶的两端如同那是一张珍贵的废纸，两个人的眼里都是阴恻恻的假笑。斯科特（那时也还不姓柯克兰）甩掉一个两看相厌的旧情人，捡回来一个和他天翻地覆地打了五个世纪，今后可能还要再天翻地覆五个世纪的弟弟。  
  
“根本就没有什么浪漫可言。打我们认识以来你就一直在美化那个什么破烂同盟。说真的，有点太刻意了。”  
  
“要我说，那大概是我那些年里做过最大的一件蠢事。”  
  
“那可是我这辈子对一个人保持过时间最久的忠诚了，那真的很浪漫。” 弗朗西斯掐着那支万宝路装模作样地叹了一口气，朝面前吐出一个很好看的烟圈儿，“你是不会明白的。”  
  
他优雅的蓝眼睛直视着星空，虽然那里什么也看不见，港口的灯光晃瞎了人的五感。  
  
5.  
1940年5月31日，敦刻尔克港。海峡对面的英国人带来了盟军在欧洲大陆上最后一次补给，等待撤退的士兵在海岸上抽烟，烟盒上印着camel和花哨的女人，都来自大西洋西岸的北美大陆。暮色沉坠，海滩上仿佛聚着一群萤火虫，在夜色里闪烁明灭。  
弗朗西斯在他的港口指挥撤退，亚瑟坐在本土的行动指挥室里焦虑地盯着电报机，仿佛产室外的男人期待妊娠的妻子诞下男孩，斯科特在渡海的英军战舰上百无聊赖，却从船舱里捡到一支被虫蛀了一半的烂风笛。英吉利海峡弥漫着火焰味道的浓雾里响起了风笛的歌声，辽远，嘶哑，五音不全如同破了嗓子的乌鸦。不远处的船上传来回应的歌声，却因为担心暴露位置而沉沉压抑，很快，更多声音响了起来。  
  
弗朗西斯——斯科特忽然想，要是弗朗西斯能听到的话，那就再好不过了——在老同盟还是一个甜蜜的谎言时他也曾在法兰西大陆上吹奏这首歌曲，那是一个胜利的日子⑴；他要是还记得这音乐，就一定会明白的。  
  
6.  
他来到多佛，见到了他驻守远征军后方的弟弟，他们和往常一样连招呼都懒得打，亚瑟没时间泡茶，却从椅子下面抽出一瓶蒙着灰尘的威士忌，斯科特咧嘴笑起来，在亚瑟蒙着一层冷汗的额头上亲了一口。  
亚瑟在斯科特俯身时伸出汗津津的手抓住他的衣角，他的手抖得像是绝症病人，再沉稳的护士也没法把针头戳进皮肤一毫米，从斯科特贴上他额头的那一刻起，他忽然连地图上的船标也拿不住了。他意识到这个一直不愿改姓改了姓还挣扎个不停的死蚂蚱至少从名义上讲是自己的亲人，而亲人意味着绝对的立场统一，他发自内心地想拥抱斯科特，衣服里不带匕首的那种。虽然事实是他仅仅拉了他的衣角，并且事后多半还会说是那件衣服先动手的，他的感情无处发泄，他爱的人还在海峡那边。  
斯科特心软了，尽管他知道他的每一次心软最终都会让他们尴尬，他俯下身去将自己的额头与亚瑟的相贴，当他们的凯尔特母亲还在涌泉之地⑴的树林间歌唱时，还是个德鲁伊的大哥威尔斯就经常这样安慰他哭泣的弟弟们。亚瑟还是冒着冷汗，他慢慢松开抓着斯科特衣服的手，头也不回地走向地图面前，斯科特在他背后咬开了酒瓶的橡木塞子。

7.  
“为避免斯特拉斯堡号和敦刻尔克号战列舰被轴心国利用，要求我方舰队将其击沉。（英语）”⑴  
6月4日，多佛。弗朗西斯走进行动指挥室时的脚步太轻，抓着电报伏案疾书的亚瑟来不及把题头写着斯特拉斯堡的稿纸藏进抽屉里，当法国人从身侧吻上他的脸颊时，一切都晚了。亚瑟在心里大骂这些逃不开的军事命令毁掉一次完美的久别重逢，难得他对他的思念，至少这回，是真的。  
弗朗西斯把稿纸折起来塞进自己的口袋里，从背后抱住亚瑟，把头靠在他的肩膀上。温暖的呼吸顺着军装的领口爬下去，卷曲的金发蹭着他的耳垂，亚瑟不争气地脸红了，他抬起头，用颤抖的手臂搂住弗朗西斯的脖子。  
“我以为你会死。”⑵  
“嗯。”弗朗西斯只来得及回应一个音节，便被亚瑟堵住了嘴唇。  
电报机在桌上咔哒咔哒地响着，亚瑟还没来得及去翻译那些消息：四艘满载着盟军官兵的驱逐舰被德军击沉，远征军把所有重武器都扔给了法兰西的焦土陪葬。他们在阴暗潮湿的指挥室里用紧贴着的每一寸皮肤交换感情，狭小的房间里仿佛着了火，弗朗西斯的身体因为心脏的绞痛⑶而冷汗涟涟，当时在斯科特面前未说完的那句话却异常清晰。  
“你回到英格兰以后，要是我没办法回来了，就把这个吻和我的心思一起带给他吧。”

8.  
  
2010年，敦刻尔克。弗朗西斯叼着烟靠在别墅的沙发上，慢条斯理地把他刚编好的三流剧本念给斯科特听。他脱下皮鞋把脚踝交叠搁在斯科特的大腿上，一只脚若无其事地探进苏格兰人两条长腿之间磨蹭，他拿与生俱来的贵族口音浮夸着肉麻的台本，他有酒一样醇厚的嗓子和红玫瑰一样的嘴唇，每个人都想前去一撷芳华。  
  
“我需要你的帮助，帮帮我吧，斯科特，来法兰西大陆上。我是你的盟友，百年之前我们就说好了不是吗？”  
  
“你想要什么？黄金，名誉，还是国王的财宝？”  
  
弗朗西斯真的摆出一副恳切的表情，他用抑扬顿挫的语气在斯科特身边卑躬屈膝，好像亚瑟.柯克兰真的打到了国门，再走两步就能用长弓绞碎自己的喉骨。他把视线从台本上移开，颇为暗示地朝斯科特脸上吐了一口烟，斯科特看着他烟雾缭绕中的脸，笑了。弗朗西斯起身跨坐在他腿上，波澜不惊地把他一脚踹上爱情天平主动的那一边，向弗朗西斯索要忠贞的是他，不声不响和亚瑟签下当年被弗朗西斯当做废纸的永久和平条约的也是他，斯科特像一个所有小说家都乐此不疲去描写的滥情混蛋，把死心塌地的弗朗西斯伤了个透心凉。  
  
法国人继续念着他的作品，这东西花了他两个小时，足够他或者斯科特随便去哪里找个姑娘。  
  
“你以为他们爱海，海洋和峡湾总是如此浪漫，可他们看海，看到的只是带来灾厄和瘟疫的魔盒。敌人从海上来，灾难和死亡也从海上来。女人和孩子们守在海边，可他们等到的总是叫人心碎的噩耗。”  
  
房间里的温度凉下去了，斯科特把手从弗朗西斯腰上移开，那支万宝路慢慢燃尽，留下一串半昏不明的火星。海洋，国家和国家人格谁都没错，他们早早把自己弄得眼瞎耳聋以习惯自己不能控制自己感情的荒诞命运，构成国家人格的是人民的意志，他们不过依此行事。  
  
9.  
  
那漫长的战争是由爱生恨，亚瑟不愧于盎格鲁萨克逊蛮族的名号，从不列颠岛走来高卢的每一步都踏遍了鲜血⑴。他在花园里种出的玫瑰刺总是格外锋利，尖锐到花本身的意义仿佛都被削弱，他和弗朗西斯都是能在对方身上插满了刀子然后说爱的人。人人都爱混乱阴暗的中世纪，亚瑟野心和锋利的爪牙一同抬头，而弗朗西斯贪恋和他签下文西内盟约的斯科特给予的扶持，斯科特把华贵的衣服和现实一同从他身上剥下，他就真的扭过头去不看它们。  
  
偶尔，斯科特想念弗朗西斯金色的头发和他的眼睛，湛蓝里透着淡淡的紫，就像家乡原野上的鸢尾花儿；他也想念他俯在他的身上，用那两片和无数男人女人接过吻的红润嘴唇挤掉他肺里空气的触感。他早就告诫自己不要过于沉湎于这个女人一样的贵族，总有一天这本就不属于他的一切都将烟消云散。  
  
哦，你说亚瑟？亚瑟不避讳他们三个人之间的往事。粗眉毛的英格兰人总是端着一杯从来也不喝的酒靠在吧台边，酒馆里昏暗的灯光把他的眼珠子映得像吉卜赛人帐篷里廉价的旧宝石。他戏谑地向其他人喋喋不休这对旧情人的故事，多数情况下帕特里克是他唯一的听众；爱尔兰人脸颊上的雀斑在灯光下跳动着，帕特里克指着圣大卫向他的弟弟保证斯科特是个他妈的直男，他嘲讽亚瑟不要以为柯克兰全家都和他一个审美，可惜事实总是格外残酷，斯科特.柯克兰和弗朗西斯当了两百多年的旧情人，一个能让他们拥抱着彼此同入墟墓的年纪，足够他俩做尽了蠢事，世上再也没有哪两个人能摊上这样的运气——除了王尔德笔下的那个年轻的美人儿和他的肖像⑵——这一切都是荒谬绝伦的笑话，而荒诞和悲剧总是相伴相生；他们的爱情化成了骷髅，皮囊却年轻如初。  
  
10.  
  
1950年，伦敦。亚瑟把弗朗西斯带回了家。他含着满嘴的酒味儿和法国男人在沙发上滚成一团，只喝了红酒的弗朗西斯意识清醒，可他永远不会拒绝他醉酒的恋人提出的要求。亚瑟在扯下弗朗西斯衬衫的同时从沙发上滚了下去，贝壳磨成的扣子飞出老远，本来在茶几边和帕特里克拼酒的斯科特忍无可忍地从沙发上站起来，手里还握着一瓶见底的Glenlivet⑴。  
  
“拉我起来。”亚瑟.柯克兰脸上泛着湿热的红，躺在地上冲他的哥哥伸出了手。  
  
“你去死吧。”斯科特说。  
  
第二天他和帕特里克就搬了出去。亚瑟终于独占了柯克兰家留下的老房子，他不用日行千里到弗朗西斯巴黎的住所与他私会，更不用在自己家里也要紧紧捂住嘴巴逃避如影随形的羞耻感——两个哥哥可能在任何时刻出现在任何一个房间。他们在伦敦也有了自己的爱巢，阳光透过巨大的落地窗在红木地板上割裂一道道阴影，塞纳河粼粼的波光仿佛妓女眼角贴上的金片。亚瑟把一大勺糖搅进自己的咖啡里，他的味蕾好像天生就感觉不到甜味，他用法语同弗朗西斯聊天，法国人则为他做甜点，吃不完的奶油被他们抹到对方身上当做某种色情活动的前菜。在想到过去所经历的事件时，他们不约而同地感到荒谬。  
  
11.  
  
弗朗西斯是一个天才，他能把世界上所有的感情在几秒钟以内统统揉进看向一个站街小姐的眼神里，所有人都惊讶他的眼眶里怎么还能挤得出空位塞进一对眼球。他向斯科特索要一个亲吻，分别时礼节性的贴面被他俩搞得变了味道，没过两分钟他们就从别墅的客厅转战卧室，旧情复燃从来比一夜情来得更加干柴烈火。  
  
“我爱你。”弗朗西斯用他最真挚的语气对斯科特说，他亲吻他，抚摸他，他金色的头发，鸢尾花一样的眼睛，红玫瑰一般的嘴唇和酒一样的声音都是属于斯科特一个人的了，可那和博日战场上，巴黎的宫殿里，敦刻尔克港口边没有任何区别，那些时候他都属于斯科特，也都将离他而去，“我爱你。”他又说了一遍，就好像它们都是真的。  
  
“我也爱你，骗子。”斯科特一边回应他的告白，一边把自己狠狠撞进弗朗西斯的身体里。

  
12.  
  
弗朗西斯是风笛里流动的空气，斯科特永远也抓不住他，哪怕他曾经把他吸进肺里。他是泰晤士河里的水，从英格兰境内短暂流过，最终也要归向海洋。财宝从海上来，敌人也从海上来。

  
14.  
  
海港的清晨别有一番风味，斯科特从床上坐起来，弗朗西斯盖着半边被子从背后搂住了他的腰，落地窗外洒在他身上的阳光格外诱人。他决定再留一天。  
第三天时亚瑟给弗朗西斯打了电话，电话里他没问他在敦刻尔克干什么，也没有什么亲切的问候，在柯克兰家祖传的嘲讽和反话里弗朗西斯惊觉亚瑟大概觉得无聊，他该回家了。  
巴黎温热的阳光像流淌的蛋黄，迫不及待要剥掉姑娘们的外套。弗朗西斯在街上闲逛，漫无目的地猜测对方现在可能在干什么，尽管答案永远毫无新意，可怜的绅士们总是以他们刻板的作息时间为荣。当他扭开门锁时亚瑟正端着红茶在客厅里最长的沙发上阅读他前几天扔在茶几上的法文杂志，他绕到沙发后面勾住恋人的脖子，从背后给了他一个吻。  
  
“Bienvenue de retoure.”亚瑟咽下嘴里剩下的红茶，从嘴角扬起一个微笑。

在那之后

“不要啊！”  
弗朗西斯把手里盛着甜点的盘子随便往哪个桌上一搁，冲过去把亚瑟紧紧搂在怀里，不给对方留出一丝活动的空隙，事故的始作俑者在他怀里挣扎着，一只手拿着弗朗西斯心爱的敦刻尔克级战列舰船模，另一只手从对方浪漫的拥抱里挣脱出来，挥舞着工具箱里根本用不上的锤子。开什么玩笑，那可是当年锤两个玩具锡兵都能把自己锤成二级残废的亚瑟柯克兰，不管出于什么理由他都得阻止他，弗朗西斯伸出一只手去解亚瑟衬衣的扣子，另一只手握住了他拿着锤子那只手的手腕。  
“别这样亲爱的。”  
他看了亚瑟一眼，突如其来的亲吻顺着他敞开的衬衫一路向下，在他的重点移向胸口时亚瑟终于一把把他推开，锤子砸上地面的声音同时响起。亚瑟红着脸扣上衬衣的扣子，弗朗西斯放心地走向厨房，可惜就在他拉开厨房门的那一刻，客厅的方向再一次传来了锤子的敲击声和木板碎裂的声音。弗朗西斯捂住了额头，伸手从药箱里抓出一把阿司匹林。  
弗朗西斯一直在厨房等到客厅里毁灭的声音完全停止以后才走出去，他看着桌上船模的尸体，一下子没忍住笑了起来，这小恶魔知道他和斯科特一起去了敦刻尔克，联想到这艘船的名字，他心血来潮毁掉它的理由一点也不难猜。他爱亚瑟.柯克兰，连带着他漂亮的脸蛋，糟糕的性格和扭曲的嫉妒心一起，敦刻尔克号的模型和本体都毁在亚瑟手下，真是残酷又浪漫的命运——弗朗西斯看着对方房间紧闭的房门，开始思索什么时候在船模空出的位置摆上塑像或者一支花瓶。


End file.
